Someone Like You
by bechloeeverywhere
Summary: "Why are you doing this?" "Doing what?" "Saying all those things but knowing that we never could be together." Oneshot. 'Someone like you' - Adele


_Someone like you_

After five times of almost knocking, Beca knocked on the door of the supposed apartment. This was it. There's no way back now.

"I'm coming!" replied a chirpy voice from inside the apartment. God, she could've recognized that voice everywhere. Even after all these years without hearing this voice, Beca still got butterflies in her stomach.

Beca heard some tinkling and a few seconds later the door unlocked and was pushed open.

There she stood, in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. Skin still the same. Her wild manes of red hair still as red as it used to be. Eyes full of life. Her smile still as bright. But her smile fell the moment she saw Beca.

"Beca?" she said, confused.

"Hey Chloe. Yeah, it's me."

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked. "Why are you here?"

"I just couldn't stay away from you anymore."

"What are you saying? You're the one who left me five years ago."

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left. I should've fight for you. Should have fight for us."

"Beca that doesn't make sense anymore. You left, I was heartbroken. I still am."

"Chlo-"

"No. If you think that you could just walk back into my life then you're wrong."

"I just came here to say what I should've said five years ago. I want to say what I was too afraid of doing then."

"I don't want to hear it Beca. You can't just come crawling back."

"I know it sounds pathetic. But I just love you so much Chlo." Chloe's eyes widened.

"There, I said it. That's what I wanted to say."

Chloe just continued staring at her.

"Chlo? Are you going to say anything?"

"What do you expect me to say?" she snapped. "That I love you too?!" she hissed. Beca sensed that Chloe is angry. And a quiet, angry Chloe is way scarier than a yelling, angry Chloe.

"Five years, Beca. Five years. Five years I have been asking myself why you left. Every day, five years long, I have been feeling miserable. And every day I had to hide it, for the sake of my friends. You have no idea what you've put me through. But I just can't move on from you. Every day my heart ached for your touch, voice, your scent. And now you just come back, saying that you love me. And I really want to hate you Beca, but the point is that I can't. I can only hate myself for still loving you." Silent tears streamed down Chloe's cheeks.

Beca stepped forward and grabbed Chloe by the back of her neck. Slowly, she leaned in, giving Chloe a chance to back out. When Chloe didn't, Beca pressed her lips against Chloe and started kissing her. After a few moments Chloe kissed her back.

In the middle of the kiss, Chloe pulled back.

"I can't do this, Beca."

"What do you mean?" Beca was confused. Chloe just literally told her she loves her and kissed her back. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this because…, because I settled down Beca. I'm married now."

Beca's jaw dropped.

"What?" she choked out.

"I know." Was the only thing Chloe could answer.

"Do you love her? So your dreams came true?" Beca tried her best to choke back a sob.

"I tried to move on from you Becs. But like I said, I can't move on from you. It's hard to love somebody else when your heart isn't with them. I really tried to move on. I really, really tried. And my dreams, they never came true. The only dream I have is standing right in front of me."

"Why are you doing this?" Beca cried.

"Doing what?"

"Saying all those things but knowing that we never could be together."

"I just want you to know. That's what you came here for, right?"

Beca nodded. She stepped forward and wrapped Chloe in a hug. "Maybe, one day, we can be at least friends."

Chloe shook her head. "I really want to Becs. But it just hurts because we both know that we could be more. You'll always be more than a friend to me." Beca started shaking again as she cried. Soon Chloe was crying too, still clinging to Beca.

"I missed you so much Becs."

"I missed you too."

After a few minutes Beca let go. "I hate to bring this up, but maybe your husband is waiting for you inside."

"No, my wife isn't home."

"Oh o-okay." Beca stumbled.

Beca wrapped Chloe in her arms again and clung onto her like her life depended on it.

"Just don't forget me Chloe."

"How could I ever."

Beca realized something and pulled back from the hug. "I finally understand what you said in the last text message you sent me five years ago. 'Sometimes it lasts it love, but sometimes it hurts instead'. I was capable of loving you but also capable to hurt you. And the pain you've felt is worse, because you got hurt by the person you love. Maybe some people aren't just meant to be."

"Becs, don't say this."

"No, it's okay. It's true." Beca replied sadly. Chloe looked at her for a few seconds before leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

"Chloe, stop." Beca mumbled against her lips. Chloe immediately let go.

"Chlo, you're married. Perhaps your heart doesn't belong to your wife, but I'm sure her heart does to you and nobody deserves to be cheated on."

"But we already kissed."

"Yeah, but that was before I knew you were married. And I'm sorry for that."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leading you on."

"Never mind, I'll find someone like you."

"You don't have to look Becs. I'm right here."

"I can't Chloe. At least not now. You're married, and I, I'm a mess. We still have a lot of things to fix, even if we only want to be just friends."

"I know. I just can't let you go, but I also can't keep you close. At least not now."

"I understand." And Beca did. She really did. "I'll call you when I'm ready to see you again Chlo. When I'm ready to fix things. But for now, I wish you the best."

And Beca turned around and left.

Chloe broke down into sobs and let herself slowly fall to the ground. She sat down on her doorstep and buried her face in her hands. She sat there, for god knows how long. She sat there until her wife came home and scooped her in her arms, trying to comfort her but nothing seemed to help. Because her wife wasn't Beca.

"Chloe, baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying like this?" Her wife, Julia said.

In that moment Chloe had to choose. Would she hurt her wife, or let Beca go? Technically she had already lost Beca, but after today there was a slight chance of them being together. Chloe made her decision.

"There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

 _Six months later_

 _You've reached Chloe. Who is this?_

 **Hey, it's me.**

 _Beca?_

 **Hi Chloe. How are you?**

 _I'm fine I guess. So you're calling me, that means that you're ready to see me again?_

 **Yeah, I thought a lot and I'd love to make a fresh start as friends.**

 _That's good. Can you meet me at the café in half an hour? I'll text you the address._

 **Awesome. I'll see you then.**

 _See you later, Becs._

 **Bye Chlo.**

Chloe hung up and texted Beca the address of the café. Chloe threw on her coat, locked the apartment she still was living in and went downtown to the café.

Chloe arrived five minutes early and saw Beca already sitting in a booth with two cups of coffee. Chloe approached her and sat down opposite Beca.

"Hi." Beca said timidly. "Here, I already got you a cup. One cream, two sugar. I hope you still drink your coffee that way."

"You remembered?" Chloe asked surprised. Beca nodded timidly at her again.

"So, what have you been up to?" Beca asked genuinely.

Beca carefully sipped her coffee. "I divorced my wife." Chloe blurted out.

"What?!" Beca almost choked on her coffee. "Why would you do that?"

"I had to choose between she and you. It will always be you."

Beca smiled adoringly and Chloe placed her hand on top on Beca's and gave it a gently squeeze.

After coffee, the two went back to Chloe's apartment to relax. They laid on the couch together, hands and legs intertwined and Chloe rested her head on Beca's shoulder. Beca kissed the top of Chloe's head and knew in that moment that she was sure she found her someone. That someone is Chloe. Nothing and nobody could hold them apart. Beca knew that she will always fight for Chloe, no matter what.

And it feels damn right.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **A/N: Based on the song 'Someone like you' from Adele. I don't own the song. I also made a small reference to the song 'I know what you did last summer', which I also dont own. Neither I own Pitch Perfect.**

 **Hope you liked it. Please leave a review if you did.**

 **~ bechloeeverywhere**


End file.
